Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate packaging structure.
Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the technology of the touch display is developed vigorously. Generally, the touch display panel module is composed of a touch panel and a display module. Generally, during the process of the package, in order to improve the seal between two glass substrates, the frit is utilized as the medium to adhere the glass substrates. Then, the laser beam heats and sinters the frit to adhere two glass substrates so that two glass substrates are sealed to avoid the effect of the moisture and oxygen from the environment.
In order to improve the efficiency of the package process, the time of the laser heating is short, so the heating temperature should be high enough to provide sufficient heat. However, during sintering the frit, owing to the thermal shock (rapid heating and cooling), the thermal defects, for example, voids or cracks are produced in the frit. Thus, the quality of the seal is affected so that the quality of the package is reduced.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for decreasing the thermal defect of the frit without scarifying the efficiency of the package.